1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a camera, an image processing program product and an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
There are technologies known in the related art such as those disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H06-6685 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. S61-128680, through which image data are corrected in order to reduce the adverse effect of noise contained in the image data. For instance, a max-min filter may be used to correct image data in which spike noise incongruous with the data at surrounding pixels is present. Image data are corrected through the use of the max-min filter by determining the largest value and the smallest value indicated by pixel signals at pixels surrounding the correction target coordinate point and correcting the pixel signal at the correction target coordinate point so as to adjust its value toward the largest value or the smallest value.